The story of Antonio and Nayare (English dub)
by CanaIle-RomaNdorrafangirl1998
Summary: Hey, my name is Nayare Ayinray, and I represent the Mapuche village of Chile. Today, I'm going to tell you a story that is very complicated of the relationship between Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo and I… This is the English translation of Toni and Nayare's love story.


Hey guys, I'm writing the English dub of "La historia de Antonio y Nayare" just as I promised. As always, I hope you like it. I don't own Hetalia.

"The Story of Antonio and Nayare"

"I recognize you as a nation, Nayare." Toni said, looking at me with that smile that he had. Finally, after all these years of fighting for my land. We finally made it to the second treaty, working out an agreement to stop the war for some time, or maybe forever. Even though we had stopped the fight between us when we found out that we loved each other, our armies were still fighting for the land. I took our daughter, Copihue in my arms while my warriors threw soil on our weapons, burying them just like old Mapuche tradition. I looked at Toni with a little smile and I said "I've waited so long to hear those words from you, even though I don't really understand them. We're a family now." He looked at me and said "yeah, we're always going to be one"

Introduction:

Hey, my name is Nayare Ayinray, and I represent the Mapuche village of Chile. Today, I'm going to tell you a story that is very complicated of the relationship between Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo and I… We're almost the same human age, I'm 24 years old and he's 25 years old. I met him before this particular encounter. When he, and his soldiers came here for the first time, asking if they could take the land that belonged to my village in a good way. I didn't understand those strangers because I wasn't used to new people in my house. I went up to Antonio, and I declared war on him. That happened 4 years before this story that changed our lives forever.

One day some 2 Hetalian years ago (150 years in the original story)

The story starts before we found Copihue, we were in the middle of the war against the strangers who started taking the Mapuche lands some 2 years ago. I was planning the next steps in battle for my people, when out of the sudden my boss came in. He was the chief of my part of the land, he said "we captured a Spanish murderer."

"And you want me to go?" I said, getting up from my chair. "Yes." He told me, getting out of my house. I didn't know that it was the guy I had met 2 years ago, and I never imagined what was going to happen between us. When I went to see him, it was obviously Antonio. Sure, he was Spanish, but there was something about him that was different from the others: he was sitting under a tree, praying to his God. He had injuries, but even if they hurt he still had his smile on his face. The Warriors had him holding heavy buckets of water with a heavy tree branch. They were going to kill him…

I didn't know what happened to me in that moment: but I looked into Toni's eyes, and I knew I had to stop them from killing him. When one of the Mapuche warriors was about to do it, I jumped in between him and Toni, and I yelled "stop, don't kill him!" Everyone, even Toni froze in their spots. My boss went up to me and said "but he's our enemy. If we don't do, their going to keep on getting our land." "But maybe we can teach him a thing or two about our culture, and maybe he can teach his people what it means to be one of us." I protested, looking behind me. I looked at my boss, and he said "ok, but you're the one who has to take care of him." They let him go, and passed him to me. I looked at him: His eyes were green, and his skin was a little lighter than mine. He had messy dark brown hair with a ponytail at the back. It was strange, the reality is that I've never seen anyone like that before. When we got to my house, I started healing the wounds he suffered using medicinal plants. Antonio looked at me, while I was healing his wounds. He kept his smile strong, even though it hurt. "I owe you my life, miss…. What's your name?" He said

"You already know my name, we know each other since 2 years ago! I only did you a favour, you're living here with me, got it! I'm going to teach you a thing or two about what it means to be one of us, and hopefully it will help you teach your people that we aren't just the Indians you say we are on the battlefield! Don't think it means something, huh." I said, unleashing my harsh personality. I wasn't going to let him get away with it. I knew he was flirting with me. This made him think about it for a while. Then he said "I know who you are…. Nayare, right? I did not think it meant something significant, just that you saved my life, beautiful."

This made me want to smack him, but something told me not to, and I said "yes, I'm Nayare Ayinray. Don't say that!" "It's my costume, and it's true, Nayare." He replied, winking at me. I ignored the gesture, and I said "ok, I just finished healing the wounds you suffered using medicinal plants." "wow, I didn't know you used those plants to heal the wounds." Antonio said, looking at me, smiling. I looked the other way because I thought he was going to make me surrender to him if I went all naive on him. I didn't know that I was going to fall in love with him, or that we were going to become the guardians of Chile, of Copihue.

Since the day I rescued Toni, the days evolved into months. I kept on teaching him things about nature, and of our culture. We are people of nature, hence the name Mapuche. We use nature to do everything. We even believe in certain animals and we have legends that have to do with Mother Nature. Antonio also taught me somethings about his culture, things that our "daughter" Copihue would be using very soon. A special relationship between us was starting to bloom, even if he was oblivious to all his feelings and kept them hidden with his smile that he always had. I started getting closer to Toni, I think I even fell in love with him too. I didn't think that he loved me since the first day he met me, and he just wanted to know if we had any possibilities of being a couple. I obviously rejected him, but he kept on fighting to win my heart over. I never even noticed him until the day I rescued him. One night, all of that changed….

I was in my room, ready to go to bed, when I heard someone knocking on the door. Immediately, I thought it could have been Toni because he was the only one living here with me. I went to open the door, and sure enough it was him. He had a bunch of copihue flowers. That's why we named Chile "Copihue". I looked at him with a confused face as I asked "and those flowers?"

"They're for you, my love." He said, passing me the flowers. He looked different from other times that I saw him, and I saw him everyday. His smile disappeared, and he had a frustrated face. His eyes were full of love on one side, and frustration on when he came closer to me to give me. I felt myself blushing when he gave me the flowers, I felt my heart skipped a beat. I said "thanks, Toni….. Why are you bringing…."

"Because I love you, Nayare! How many times have I tried to tell you! I've spent 2 years trying to conquer your heart, but you always rejected me! I always loved you!" He yelled at me, declaring his love for me. I didn't know what to say, everything we've been through was because he loved me. I didn't say anything at the time. "I have to thank you for everything you taught me these last few months." Toni said, getting closer to me.

"I didn't know, Antonio. I'm so sorry, but if you would have told me without involving my village, maybe it would've worked. You hurt us all, I can't forgive you, even if I'm in love with you too, I love you a lot. War isn't the solution! There's no solution to what you did to my village!" I yelled, turning around. I went to put the flowers in a jar of water that I coincidentally had in my room. Toni came closer to me, touching my arm.

When I turned around to look at him, Toni said "there might not be a solution for what's going on with our armies, but there's a solution for what's going on with us. Just think positive like I do." He kissed one of my cheeks, and then the other one. Toni looked into my eyes, saying "can I thank you the way we do it at my house?"

I already knew what that meant, I guess it was just out of instinct, I don't know. People had tried to "invade" me before, but I pushed them away with my personality. This time was a little different, I started off hating Toni for what he was doing to my house. Now, as we told each other how we really felt. It really didn't matter. I nodded my head "yes" my heart was beating fast. Toni came closer to me, and put his hands on my waist. "Just stay looking at me, do trust me, Nayare?"

"Yes, I trust you now, Toni." I said, looking at his green eyes. It was true, I had a harsh personality, but I got used to people with time. I can be friendly when people get to know me better. Toni was one of the few people who earned my trust. Toni touched my cheeks softly, before slowly leaning toward me, kissing me. This made my eyes widen in shock, making both of us fall backwards…. That was how Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo conquered my heart, he invaded me. It wasn't like I didn't want to. We were from rival groups, but we were star crossed lovers like Romeo and Juliet, and that's all that mattered. I never could get what happened that night out of my head, even to this day. I assumed that I was his that night. (I'm not really good at writing lemons… that's what happened to most of the South American Empires, but I would think Toni Fought Nayare for so long because he truly fell in love with her.)

A while later after that happened, we spent a lot of time together. I went on to marry Toni in the church that was at the border of our camps in secret, while our armies were still battling it out. No one knew about it, but us. One day, it all changed for the better….

We were walking along the meule river, talking about what it'd be like to raise an underling. When we heard people screaming out of the sudden, and we remembered that we were in the middle of a war. I looked over at Toni, and I said "when's this war going to end?"

"I don't know, we already stopped the fighting between us." He told me, smiling and holding my hand. We kept walking down the river. We heard crying from a long, yet not so long distance. We decided to follow the noise, and when we got there it was a total disaster because a battle was being fought there. In the middle of all the mess, there was a little girl, hiding. She was probably a new nation. I went closer to her: she had skin that was a little lighter than mine, but darker than Toni's. Her eyes were dark brown like mine, and her hair was brown. It was like mine, but it was: lighter, shaggy with side bangs, and a braid that went to the side. She had a white, blue, and red dress, and a white apron. When she saw me, she stood up, ran toward me. She hugged me, saying "you found me, mom. You finally found me."

"Mom?" I asked, sitting beside her. Toni soon went to where we were, and he sat beside me. When the underling saw him, she went over to him, and she said "you must be my "dad"?" We stared at each other, and I remembered that one night we spent together. The truth was the underling looked a lot like the two of us. I looked at Toni, he looked at me, and we yelled in unison "we're going to raise an underling!?" You see, there was a lot of love between us that night, and she appeared on the other side of the border. She was waiting for us to find her.

I held my daughter in my arms, and I said "we have to choose a name for you." She looked at me, smiling just like her "dad". She was so sweet, just like a flower. This reminded me of the copihue flowers that Toni gave me. Toni looked at me, he said "her name could be "Copihue"? Copihue Ayinray-Carriedo."

I looked at him, surprised. I think it reminded him of it because it was a couple months ago, and he read my mind. I said "that's what I was thinking could be her name." I turned to my daughter, and I said "your name is going to be Copihue." She smiled, and she said "Thanks, mom." Giving me a hug. Toni looked at me, and said "let's go home, we're in the middle of a war remember, Nayare." "ok." I answered, standing up. Toni stood up, and held my hand. We went home….

We spent the next 2 years raising Copihue, she got the best of both of our personalities. We tried to protect her from the war that was going on between our armies. Believe me raising an underling during a war is not that easy. 2 years later and we got to the second treaty...

"I recognize you as a nation, Nayare." Toni said, looking at me with that smile that he had. Finally, after all these years of fighting for my land. We finally made it to the second treaty, working out an agreement to stop the war for some time, or maybe forever. Even though we had stopped the fight between us when we found out that we loved each other, our armies were still fighting for the land. I took our daughter, Copihue in my arms while my warriors threw soil on our weapons, burying them just like old Mapuche tradition. I looked at Toni with a little smile and I said "I've waited so long to hear those words from you, even though I don't really understand them. We're a family now." He looked at me and said "yeah, we're always going to be one"

Side story:

While all of this was happening, Romano and his girlfriend, Catarina were keeping an eye on Toni's best friend, Bella. She was hanging out with his rival, Arthur Kirkland, though they could tell she had a crush on Toni. They were also taking care of Romano's other 15 half brothers and sisters.

End of story:

Ok, I finally finished it. I hope you guys like it. Just to clear things up: Copihue wasn't born from Spain and Pueblo Mapuche, they found her. Another thing: I got the SpaBel/EngBel thing covered.


End file.
